The Obstruction Gambit
by HanLeiaSolo
Summary: A year after the Great Thaw, everything seems to be going smoothly in Arendelle for its young new monarch. But a strange and underhanded attack to the economy could have Elsa off the throne permanently. When she is taken ill, she has no way to stop the saboteurs, much less know who they are. And so Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf go on a 'spy mission' to stop them and save the kingdom.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's princessdianaofparadiseisland here. This is a new story I am working on, a multi-chap. I'm honestly not sure how long it will turn out to be, so I'm just going to 'let it go' (haha) and let it be as long as it turns out. I'm very excited for this story idea, and hope you guys like it too!**

* * *

"Can we please go ice harvesting sometime, Elsa?" Anna persisted. It was a chilly afternoon in January, and Anna was trying to convince Elsa that it was a terrific idea to go ice harvesting the next day.

"Anna, for the last time, no," Elsa replied, exasperated. "I've already gone over this with you before. The ice harvesters are up there to do their job and bring ice back to Arendelle. They pride themselves on their work..."

"What does that have to do with it?" Anna cut in.

"I'm getting to that. They pride themselves on their work, which means in other words, they don't want the princess and queen helping them out.". Elsa sighed, flopping back into the high-backed library chair. Sometimes her little sister could be so irritating!

"But Elsa," Anna went on, "Kristoff said we could go with he and Sven sometime. That doesn't mean we have to help! I just wanna watch."

"Anna, I'm not going to tell you again. We are not going ice harvesting tomorrow, and there's not anything else to say on the matter." Anna got up from her seat on the table, and flounced to the door.

"You aren't the boss of me!" she called back as she left the room.

Elsa sighed yet again, and returned to her paperwork. After all, there were trade documents that needed to be settled.

* * *

Anna decided that she would go out to the castle gardens and sulk. After all, isn't that what you're supposed to do when your sister is being all bossy? It doesn't help when she's the queen and can actually make you do something, either.

"So unfair." she mumbled to herself as she marched down the staircase to the back door. "She isn't the boss of me, and she's being such a...a...stinker!". Finally reaching the door leading to the gardens, Anna flung it open and made a beeline to her favorite seat in the gardens.

* * *

A few moments later, Olaf waddled up to Elsa in the library.

"Hi, Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed enthusiastically. "What're you doing?"

"Hello, Olaf. I'm signing trade documents." Elsa smiled at the goofy little snowman.

"Yay, trade documents!" Olaf said, then looked quite befuddled. "What's a trade document, Elsa? Does it have anything to do with summer?" He looked rather hopeful at that last point.

Elsa chuckled. "No, Olaf. It just helps the country receive and export things, although I suppose it could have to do with summer if we were receiving flower seeds or something like that."

"What does im-port and ex-port mean?" Olaf queried, struggling with the new words.

"They are a way of saying what you receive into the country and what you send out."

"Where are the things getting sent to?"

"Countries we have trade relations with."

"What's relations?"

"It means an agreement we have with a different country to trade things.". Elsa was getting amused with Olaf and his questions.

"Oh...well, what's a trade relation?"

Elsa had to laugh at that. They had gone in a complete circle and gotten right back where they started! "Don't worry about it, Olaf." she managed to say between giggles. "It's not something to worry about."

"Ok, Elsa. Oh, I almost forgot why I came in. You know, I forget things a lot. I like to ask questions, so I forget what I wanted to ask in the first place, and then I have to remember again, and after all, I haven't got a skull or bones..." Olaf was beginning to ramble.

"Olaf. What did you want to tell me?" Elsa asked, stopping his ramble gently.

"Oh yeah. How come Anna came out of here earlier looking all mad? I don't like it when she's mad."

"Oh Olaf, she wanted to go with Kristoff and Sven to watch the ice harvesters work, but I told her no. I thought she'd be in the way." Elsa explained.

"Oh." Olaf seemed stumped for a minute, then brightened up. "Well, why don't you ask Kristoff and Sven to show her how ice harvesting works right here at the castle?"

"That's a great idea, Olaf! But...there's no ice here.". Elsa thought for a second then giggled at herself. The Snow Queen with ice powers was worried about there being no ice for a demonstration! "Never mind, Olaf! I can make the ice."

Olaf jumped around, his head turning around in his excitement. "Yay! Can I go too?"

"Yes, Olaf, you can go." Elsa answered, then turned the little snowman's head back around before he waddled as fast as he could out of the room to go tell Anna.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know this is a pretty boring (and rather short) first chapter, but I'm working on it. :). The next one will be longer. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated!**

 **Au revoir, darlings, :)**

 **princessdianaofparadiseisland**


End file.
